


Dance with me?

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Maia Roberts, Background Relationships, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Maia Roberts, POV Outsider, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “I don’t think I’m the one he wants to dance with, dumbass" answered Maia, rolling her eyes fondly at Simon.“What?”





	Dance with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Kelsey asked for jimon + jace asking simon to dance at an event.
> 
> This is from Maia's POV because I decided to try something new.   
> I hope you'll like it.

Maia was dancing slowly with Simon, her arms hanging loosely on Simon’s shoulders when she saw Jace coming their way, a shy smile decorating his face. As the song finished, Jace stopped in front of them and cleared his throat. Maia turned her face toward Jace and smiled. Was he really about to take his chance? Maia knew how much Jace liked Simon, if all the time she had to endure Jace’s drunken pining for Simon was an indicator.

“Can I have the next dance?” 

“Yea, sure sure buddy, sure, you can dance with Maia! Of course, I uh, I’ll go see if I can find Clary or whatever, yeah” stammered Simon, and Maia laughed. 

Her best friend could be so dense sometimes, and wondered how he could not understand Jace was asking him to dance. 

“I don’t think I’m the one he wants to dance with, dumbass" answered Maia, rolling her eyes fondly at Simon.

“What?”

Maia sighed and clapped Jace on the shoulder.

“Good luck and I’ll go see if I can find Clary" said Maia with a wink before leaving Simon and Jace alone.

Maia approached the bar where Clary was standing, a glass in her hand. Clary smiled at Maia and offered her a drink.

“So, Jace finally decided to do something about his crush?” asked Clary looking where Jace and Simon were dancing awkwardly.

Maia chuckled, “It was about time, I was getting tired to hear him talk about Simon all the time.”

“Tell me about it,” said Clary, “all Simon is talking about how Jace is pretty and how he wish he could spend time playing with his hair.”

Maia looked back at Jace and Simon and smiled. Her friends looked so happy. Jace’s hands were on Simon’s waist and he had Simon’s arms around his shoulders. They were looking into each other’s eyes, smiling softly. As the song finished Maia saw Jace bringing Simon closer to him and dropping his head to kiss him gently. Finally. 

Now that her friends had done something about their crushes she could do something about hers. Maia looked at Clary and extended her hand towards her, “You wanna dance?”

Clary blushed but took Maia’s hand and followed her to the dancefloor. 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
